turning point
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles/Scott, Derek/Stiles/Scott, Derek/Stiles, Scott/Isaac, yaoi, Mpreg


Scott kicked the door open to Stiles bed room and carried a unconscious Stiles into his bed room, they were lucky that his dad was out working the night shift but he was sure he has to tell him that Stiles had hit his head, but the real reason how it happen they wouldn't tell him unless they had to, Derek walked in behind them as he watched the young wolf lowered his best friend onto the bed, being gentle and careful as if he was made of thin glass "He will be okay won't he?" he asked looking at the other wolf

"Yes he will be fine." Derek said

"I can't believe he went straight for Stiles, do you think it's because he's still human?" Scott asked as he pulled his friends shoes off

"No it's not that." Came the gruff reply

"Then what is it?" sighing Derek ran his hand though his black hair and turned back to Scott who had that kick puppy frowns that he gets

"Stiles is around two Alpha males all day and most of the night our sent will be all over him and it's because he is around us almost all the times that wolf out there thinks that we…he pointed between him and Scott… are going to mate with him."

"What?" Scott's eyes widen to the point it eyes almost look black

"I'm not joking Scott."

"I know that is what scary, s…so what are we going to do? And how come you never said anything like this before?" he asked still sitting next to Stiles on the bed

"I never said anything because it was only me who could smell the pull Stiles has, I'm sure he doesn't know he's give of a scent like that." Derek told him

"You mean warm spice and musk?" Derek nodded to him "W…What so we do then how can we protect him?" Scott asked

"Well here is the question how deep does your friendship goes?" he asked Scott blinked him in confusion

"W…What has that got to do with anything?" He said

"Scott now is not the time for this…he pinches the bridge of his nose… we can't keep Stile safe all the time there are going to be times when he is alone, what I am asking you is have you ever thought about screwing your best friend?" he said bluntly at the teen not wanting to waste any time, Scott jumped up and gasped

"ARE YOU MAD HE'S MY BEST FRIEND LIKE MY BROTHER AND… AND…"

"You have thought about haven't you?" Scott stopped and hung his head bring his hands up to his hair and pulled his dark hair with a growl leaving his lips

"Last full moon the thought started, he was sat here on my bed sleeping and I just watched him and images flooding my brain." He said flatly sitting back in the bed his hand in his face "But I can't Allison…"

"Do you want that other wolf to take him as his own because then it will be bye bye Stiles!" Derek snapped at him "We have to take care of this soon the full moon is in a couple of days."

"We?" titling his head slightly to look at the Alpha he frowned

"To make a stronger pack… you are an Alpha in your own right so your harder to control and Stiles is part of your pack, but you and him are part of mine, sort of, if we both mark him as ours and turn him our little pack will be stronger and we wouldn't have half as hard time over who's Alpha we would…" he stop to think of the word "…share the roll." Scott mouth dropped open as he looked up at the older wolf "Scott shut your mouth you're a wolf not a fish."

"But both of use… we can't do that to him."

"He might be more open than you think as I said Scott there is a wolf out there wanting Stiles as his mate and will do anything to get at this point."

"Can I think about it?"

"You have two days Scott and then bring him to me." He said leaving the room though the window.

Limping around the school was not what Stiles wanted to do but had no choice in the long run, Scott was by his side at every turn it was starting to get on his nerves a little but it help to have wolf on by just encase Jackson pushed him down the stairs like did once, but that didn't end well for Jackson as a teacher caught him pushing the already injured Stiles down stairs he got a month DT. "Okay what is with the nuzzling?" Stiles asked as he saw and felt Scott rubbing his face in the crook of Stiles' neck

"I just want to make sure your safe." He growled softly

"Are you okay your acting wired?"

"Well we do have to talk, come on we have free classes." Scott led Stiles into field and they sat a little way from the school and other people

"What is going on Scott I have a feeling it has something to do with why we are seeing Derek later?" Stiles said sitting down hissing at the pain in his leg

"It does and well you remember the alpha that attacks you a few days ago." Stiles nodded

"Who can forget?" he shuddered

"Urrh well Derek said it was because you are around me and him and because you are sending a scent off…any way the wolf wanted to mate with you."

"I got that idea when he was breathing the word mine in my ear." He said going a little pale

"I didn't know he said that?" Scott growled fisting his hand; he hated the idea that someone else would do that to his Stiles…okay maybe I am okay with this idea… shaking his head he sighed "Derek thought of away to protect you and not sure what you think of this but if me and Derek mated with you and you then turned you." Stiles was quiet and speechless for the first time in ever that Scott has known him, "Stiles…say something…stiles?" he pleaded

"Sex?" Stiles gasped out, Scott sighed …at lest he is saying something…

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Urmm yeah."

"And Derek?"

"That is what I said, Stiles are you alright with this?" he asked

"I…don't…know, you tell me how it would sound if I can up to you say about last year as say let fuck what would you do?"

"Worry about your health." Scott answered

"About when you turned?"

"Same answer again."

"3 months ago?"

"I would have not said no." Stiles looked at him

"And last full moon?"

"Truthly?" he asked, Stiles nodded looking at him

"I wanted to shag you there and then on the bed until…."

"Until what?"

"Until you swell with my child." He winced as he said Stiles blinked at him and bite his lip,

"O…kay and the turning part why that?"

"To protect yourself when we can't." Scott answered easily

"What about Allison aren't you trying to get back with her?" he asked, Stiles was not throwing the idea out he just wanted to make sure Scott was thinking this clearly and not letting his wolf do the thinking

"Stuff her if she can't deal with this wolfy shit then who needs her." He smiled

"Okay okay so say between now and until school ends and she comes up to you and say Scott I am sorry for being queen bitch to you but can you forgive me and let disappeared and have car sex what then?"

"Oh for god sakes Stiles." Scott rolled his eyes and pulled his friend in for a kiss, after a new minutes Stiles is looking like he was froze on the spot and Scott chuckled at the blush on his face

"Yeah yeah okay let's do that idea sounds good." He breathed out as he brain fried for a second.

Stiles limped his way into Derek's house and stood in the hallway Scott followed behind him "You okay?" he asked

"I don't know." He just said

"DEREK ARE YOU HERE?" Scott called out "I guess he's out, come lets go up stairs." He said as he helped him up stairs

"Full moon is tonight." Stiles said as they moved to the only bed room that is not destroyed, Scott nodded as they moved into the room, they sat on the mattress that showed a sign that showed Derek slept in that room "So to make this easier." Stiles said standing up he undressed in front of Scott "Can't have you two ripping my clothes apart." He said putting them away and then laying back down on the bed, Scott looked down at his friend and swallowed thickly he saw every bruise that was on him and how dark they were compared to his skin, growling Scott moved and sat on top of Stiles as he pulled his shirt off and started kissing him. Scott kissed along side of his jaw and down his neck as his hand wandered down his arms as Stiles pressed up to him as he tried to pull his jean off but only got half way, Scott pull the rest of his clothes off leaving him naked on top of his friend "Bite me." Stiles whimpered as he looked into the wolf from of Scott, his eyes glowing brightly at they looked back down into his brown eyes "Go on that is the plan right fuck me and bite me maybe not in that order or maybe you could do it… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRH!" Stiles screamed as Scott bite down on his neck, he sunk his fangs into his the fresh flash, Scott could taste the sweet tangy blood of the body under him as it arched into him.

Licking the bite, he looked down at the boy and smiled softly, Stiles blinked as tears burning his eyes "You okay?"

"Yep." He smiled like nothing happen, he then pulled wolf boy back down for a kiss and then flipping them both over and sat on top of him grinning like a nutter

"Hey I'm top dog"

"Top dog really?" Stiles grinned

"I know it's bad." Shaking his head Stiles spotted a tube of clear liquid on the floor and he grabbed it and squirted his hand and then covered Scott's cock and then watching the reaching come out of the wolf's face as he covered him well before Stiles help guide Scott's cock to his entrance and slid down and hissed throwing his head back and moaning lowly, the bite on his neck was weeping blood down his front over his chest and down to his belly button, he stilled for a bit letting Scott's hands that rested on his hips as he rubbed circles with his thumb "Derek here." Scott whispered, opening his eyes Stiles looked down at the amber ones look up at him, his eye clouded over as he started to raise up and then down slowly rocking himself as he moved.

Derek could heard and smell from the moment he got out of the car, he growled and walked into the house heading up the stairs getting undressed as he went leaving bits of his clothes on the floor where he stood. He watched from the door to the bed room watching Stiles ride his best friend, blood filled his nose and other smells made his head spin as he walked into the room, seeing the lube he grabs it and covers himself up as he moves behind the moving teen "Ummm Derek he moaned as he felt the man licked the bite Scott made his hands rub his front smirking the blood on his

"Bend down." He gently pushed him untilled he had his head buried in Scott's neck where he licked and bite at the skin getting a soft growl out of the younger wolf as he let Scott hold him as Derek pushed himself into him,

"Oh god!" he whimpered, Scott warped his arms around his friend as he watch the red eye alpha pushed into alongside Scott, both hissed as Stiles whimpered and sob

"Shhhh." Scott whispered and shot a nasty glare at Derek who had his eyes was rubbing his hands on Stiles' lower back

"Move." Stiles growled out, Stiles sat up a little and started to move himself, he had tears tracks on his cheeks "Move!" He hissed again as both Alphas started to rocking their hips into him building up speed, clawers were buried into Stiles hips as his head was pulled back into a kiss by Derek.

Scott cried out cumming inside of Stiles as he came as well on the younger wolf under him stomach and chest, Derek growled and pulled Stiles off Scott and turned him around laying him on his back and continued to pounded into him listening to him cry and moan as he become hard again, Scott watched as Derek wolfed out while he screw his friend as Stiles moaned, whimpered, cried out and scream "AAAAAAAH Der…ek w…whats that it hurts." He whimpered, some large was pushing though into Stiles from Derek's cock and it hurt as he pushed it into him making him scream louder, Scott moved to Stiles and brought half of him into his lap and tried to calm him as Derek kept moving, soon the pain from what they could only described as his knot, Stiles started moaning again, bubbling and burning feeling inside Stiles told him he was close as he thrashed about in Scott's arms he started babbling incoherent words letters and sounds, his hands held onto Scott's arms dragging his nails down the skin leaving blood trails as the skin healed in the nails wake, the older wolf pulled Stiles up into his lap and sunk his teeth on the other side of teen's neck making him scream as he cums on both their stomachs and chests howling into the bite Derek cums inside of Stiles.

For a while Derek and Stiles were stuck together until the wolf's knot disappeared and while that happen Stiles was a sleep onto of the wolf, Scott laid there tiered but not sleepy yet "So how come you got a knot?" Scott asked

"Don't know never happen before, from what I know it means the wolf has picked his mate." Scott looked hurt for a moment

"So Stiles belongs to you." he said, Derek could hear it was not a question,

"Just because my wolf choice him as a mate doesn't mean you can't be part of this as well, we both slept with him you turned him first but you won't have children with him, your wolf choice him as a partner a fair better choice than Allison you would be better off for a mate with either Jackson or Isaac." Derek told him, Scott frowned "If you go now before he wakes up you be in big trouble." He growled

"You just said Jackson or Isaac I am feeling a little creep out about the Jackson thought I'm going to the bath room."

"So Isaac is okay then?"

"Don't push it." He closed the bathroom door just as Stiles woke up

"Awo." He whimpered

"Shhhhh just relax I still can't pull out yet." He told him, looking down Stile looked at the wolf and smiled sleepy

"You knotted me." He whined

"Yep."

"I'm mated to you but not to Scott." He frowned Derek chuckled and kissed him on the lips "I feel bad because I don't want him go back with Allison."

"I that will be his choice if he goes back with her, but I did say Jackson or Isaac would be good for him."

"Isaac yes, him and Jackson will kill each other."

...3months later...

Derek ran into the hospital room where is mate was sat with Scott was sat there with talking to him, "What happen Isaac and Erica freaked out down the phone what is happen?" he asked

"Oh I fainted." Stiles said

"Fainted you don't just faint you're a wolf?" Derek said, Scott just smiled at Stiles and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"See you later." He smiled and he walked out the room

"So what was he grinning about?" he asked, Stiles patted the hospital bed and got him to sit down next to him and smiled

"Put your head here." he said patting his stomach which got a raised eyebrow look from the alpha wolf "Derek just do it." He said, so the wolf rested his head on his mate stomach and after a few moments of nothing Derek's head shot up and he looked down at Stiles

"Th…there is two heart beats in there is?"

"Ummm and I'm not doctor who." He grinned

"You're pregnant."

"No I have a watermelon growing inside of me with a heartbeat." He rolled his eyes as he looked at the stunned look on his mates face and then he panic "Derek? Don't you want it?" he asked his voice becoming quieter, tears started to well up in his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts Derek looked at the young wolf on the bed he could feel his fear and sadness

"I do want it, sorry I'm just in shock." He said

"You mean it because if you leave me high and dry I will gut you." Derek chuckled and pulled him into a hug letting his mate nuzzle his neck "My dad is going to kill me." He said realising his dad has no idea about the whole werewolf thing

"Don't worry let me worry about that." Stiles started to fall asleep where he sat in the protective arms of his mate

"Ummm now I just have to tell Scott."

"I thought he already knows?"

"Not about me, Isaac."

"Isaac pregnant?"

"Ummm yeah he found out last week." He whispered as he feel a sleep on his Alpha's chest, all was peaceful until Stiles' dad walked in.


End file.
